plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chickening
:For other uses, see Zombie Chicken (disambiguation). 225px |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Pet Trick |flavor text = So. Many. Feathers. |ability = Do 2 damage to each Plant.}} The Chickening is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability does 2 damage to all plants on the field. Origins This trick is based on the Zombie Chicken from PVZ2 and PVZH. Its name may be a reference to the 2008 horror movie "The Happening," a horror film about plants attacking humanity by spraying a deadly mist. It may also possibly be a reference to dialogue in a Wild West level (Locked and Loaded III) in Plants vs. Zombies 2 before version 1.7. In the dialogue, Penny says that the day the level took place on will be remembered as "The Great Chickening of 1850." Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pet Trick *'Ability:' Do 2 damage to each Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description So. Many. Feathers. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Icon change: Three Zombie Chickens now appear instead of just one. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With One of the few board-wipe tools available for the zombie side alongside Weed Spray and Acid Rain, The Chickening is designed to fight aggro decks and their high strength, low health fighters. As the game progresses and the plants' overall health increases, The Chickening can continue to function as a powerful, but rather expensive trick to weaken plants in conjunction with Bungee Plumber and Zombot's Wrath. This trick can turn the tables, possibly wiping out all the plants on the field. Use it like you would use Sour Grapes, but as a trick and the fact it deals more damage. You could also use this to defeat plants in the way of your [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] zombies so they can land direct hits on the opposing hero. If you combine this with the , you can wipe out all plants at once, excluding those Shielded by , Root Wall. or . Note that this option is only Impfinity can do this normally. Another option is to simply use this to defend yourself from plants with high strength but low health, but you could also save it for a later use. Playing this trick can also boost pet zombies like Cat Lady and Zookeeper since it is a pet card, which can benefit them well, though only Electric Boogaloo can do this normally. However, it's quite devastating against most Kabloom plants, because they have extremely low health and a big boost to the pets can quickly change the game. Avoid using it on plants with the "When hurt" abilities like Hibernating Beary or Mirror-Nut unless it can destroy them. It will activate their abilities and do more harm than help. Especially with Mirror-Nut, do not use it when there are a lot of nuts on the screen or it will deal damage constantly to the zombie hero. The only exception is if you are about to get a Super-Block or, as Z-Mech, somehow got a shielded Planetrary Gladiator. Against heroes should be wary of this trick, as this can wipe out their entire lineup. Increasing health with Grow-Shroom, Storm Front, Steel Magnolia and Bubble Up is a good way to reduce the potential destruction that this causes. It is best to pay attention when Crazy heroes save 4 or more brains, possibly hinting that the player should start protecting their plants. Gallery RareChickens.png|The Chickening's statistics TheChikeningRareCard.png|The Chickening's card TheChickeningCardImage.png|The Chickening's card image Close up of Chickening.jpeg|The Chickening being played TheChikeningGlitch.jpg|The Chickening glitch Old ChickeningCard.png|The Chickening's card ChickeningNew.jpeg|The Chickening's statistics before update 1.14.13 The chicken desc.png|The Chickening's statistics before update 1.2.11 HD The Chickening.png|HD The Chickening before update 1.2.11 Chicken card.png|The Chickening's card Choice between Flamenco Zombie and The Chickening.jpg|The player having the choice between The Chickening and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level ChickeningShadow.png|The Chickening's silhouette ChickeningO.png|The player receiving The Chickening from a Basic Pack Category:Zombies Category:Tricks Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies